Demon and a Princess
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: A chance meeting between a demon and a princess and a forbidden relationship. I got the idea after listening to The Ogre by KAITO


Once long ago there was a princess named Kagome, she was no ordinary princess; Kagome was born blind and because of that always watched. Her parents often warned her of the dangers in the outside world, demons and ogres, wolfs and thieves but Kagome never listened and often escaped her protectors to run around in the forest. On one of these days she was running around laughing and enjoying herself when she bumped into a stranger, she had never ran into anyone in the forest before.

"Watch were you're going!" the stranger shouted

"I'm blind, I cannot see where I am going" Kagome explained "you should watch where you're going"

"I don't have time to listen to some peasant"

"Peasant? But I'm... what's wrong with being a peasant, what are you some kind of prince or something?" she scoffed

"A prince?" he laughed "I'm not a prince"

"Then what are you?"

"I'm Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha... well Inuyasha my name is Kagome"

Kagome stood up and brushed down her kimono then smiled at Inuyasha. Her eyes were a cloudy grey but somehow shone like the moon, her kimono was dirty and torn but still beautiful on her, her hair reached her elbows and her fringe rested just above her eyes and was jet black with a strange blue tinge to it as well as a few leaves and twigs. Inuyasha turned away from her with a light blush appearing on his face, despite himself he had to admit she was rather beautiful and she was the first person that didn't run screaming.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah what?"

"I thought you might have left me" she confessed with a small laugh

"You shouldn't play in the forest; there are lots of dangerous things out here"

"Then why are you out here?"

"I can look after myself"

"Oh, are you a samurai?"

"No" he scoffed

"... Are you dangerous?"

"Yes"

Kagome stoped and thought for a few seconds before laughing.

"Inuyasha you're so funny"

"You're an idiot"

Kagome laughed then started to spin around until she fell to the ground to dizzy to stand.

"What are you doing?" he asked standing over her

"What does the sky look like?"

"Blue... and big?"

"And the trees?"

"Uhhh green... and brown oh and tall"

"And the mountains?"

"Small and grey" he answered sitting down near her

"What about me? What do I look like?"

"Like an idiot" he blushed

Kagome giggled and sat up "what about the ocean?"

"Big and blue... and sparkly I guess"

"And night time?"

"Dark and sparkly"

"... What about you? What do you look like?"

"How am I meant to answer that" he scoffed

"Kagome! Kagome where are you!"

"Uhoh, I've been found" she giggled standing "I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha" she called out running off

"Tomorrow, who says I'll be here tomorrow" he called out after her

But he was, he returned to the same place he first met her and sure enough Kagome was there waiting for him. This went on for a little over a week until the night Kagome ran to the forest in tears calling out his name, he ran to her out of fear she was hurt.

"Kagome what's wrong"

Without thinking Kagome threw herself on him holding on tightly to his waist crying, Inuyasha stood motionless, he didn't know what to do it was the first time someone had touched him in many years.

"Inuyasha, your clothes, there so soft and warm" Kagome mumbled trying to pull herself closer

"It's made out of the fire rat" he explained

"What colour is it?"

"Red"

She pulled back a little feeling his kimono until her hand reached some of his hair, it was even softer then the kimono.

"Your hair is so soft, and long, is it black to? Everyone else I know has either black or brown hair"

"It's white"

"White? I never met anyone with white hair before" she smiled running her hands down to the very ends of his hair when her hand knocked his

He flinched a little but Kagome didn't noticed, she took his hand in his then with her free started to play with it until she felt the claws. She stopped and pulled her hand away from his, Inuyasha expected this, everyone was afraid of this but after a few seconds Kagome let his hand fall back to his side and slowly started to reach out to his face. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand stopping it just before reaching his face.

"Why were you crying?"

Kagome had all but forgotten that she was crying, she had never been this close to Inuyasha before and that was all she was interested in right now. Inuyasha still holding onto her hand moved back making sure she stayed back and away from him.

"Why were you cry?" he demanded

"My father... he says I'm to be married in 3 days"

"Married?"

Inuyasha felt a rage build up inside of him, he hated the thought of Kagome being with another and never being able to see her face or hear her voice again.

Kagome nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks "I don't want to be married, not to some man I have never met" she cried falling to her knees

Inuyasha let go of her hand and watched helplessly as she covered her face crying into her hands muttering words that he couldn't understand.

"You should marry him" he said after a while

"What?" Kagome asked looking up at him wiping away her tears

"Kagome where are you!" village men shouted "Lady Kagome please answer us"

Kagome turned towards the voices with fear then looked back to where Inuyasha was standing.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered but there was no answer

Kagome searched out in front of her searching for that warm soft touch of his kimono or the softness of his hair to brush her fingers but there was nothing. Little did Kagome know Inuyasha was only just out of her reach, he stood there cursing himself for allowing himself to care for her until the villagers reached them.

"Princess watch out! There is a demon!"

"Princess?" Inuyasha asked out loud

"Demon?" Kagome asked at the same time

"Get back demon!" the samurai shouted drawing their swords

"No don't hurt him!"

Some of the village men grabbed hold of Kagome and dragged her back to the village, Kagome shouted and screamed out but no one would listen to her. She heard fighting and feared the worst for Inuyasha then everything went quiet and soon the smell of smoke reached her nose followed by the crackling of fire and the heat from the flames.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed out

Kagome was dragged into the palace then locked in her room where she would stay until her husband came and collected her.

"It's for your own good" her father told her "that was a demon you were talking to, he was trying to bewitch you!"

"Inuyasha wouldn't do that! He's kind and gentle.. Well most of the time anyway"

"You will not be seeing this Inuyasha again, nor will you leave this room and that's final" he closed the doors then locked them leaving Kagome on her own fearing the worst for Inuyasha

Inuyasha meanwhile was protected by the cloth of the fire rat and managed to get out of the fire unharmed but the fire spread quickly and he had to flee far away from the village and Kagome. The next day Inuyasha returned but Kagome never showed up, he went the next day but again she never showed up, he was beginning to think that now she knew he was a demon she wouldn't want to see him anymore.

"Why do I care about some stuck up princess anyway" he scoffed leaving the forest

For the last two days Kagome had been locked in her room with nothing to do but to stare outside her window praying that Inuyasha had somehow made it out of their alive.

"He's a demon... all this time I was with a demon"

When she first heard the news she was shocked at first but over time the shock was replaced by excitement then fascination and lastly it faded to nothing more than a word, one she didn't care about.

"Even if he was a demon he was the nicest guy I had ever met, he was honest and a little bit rude but nice" she smiled with a sigh "I just know he is ok"

"Kagome I'm coming in" her father announced

He unlocked the door and entered the room; Kagome didn't move from her spot by the window and didn't say a single word either.

"Kagome how long is this going to last? You have been silent for two days now and you have barely eaten, your husband will be here tomorrow and..."

"I would rather die than marry him" she said quietly

"now Kagome don't be silly, now Lord Hojo will be here by tomorrow afternoon and I expect you to be well dressed and behave properly" and with that said he left locking the doors behind him again

"Inuyasha please come rescue me..."

That night was Kagome was sleeping she was awoken to someone entering her room, being blind her hearing was much better than others and she knew right away that it wasn't her dad and for a split second she thought maybe it was Inuyasha but when they spoke that thought was shattered.

"Princess, princess wake up" a girl whispered

"Yuki?" Kagome whispered back "Yuki is that you?"

"Quickly Lady Kagome"

"Yuki what's going on?" Kagome asked getting pulled out of bed

"Were rescuing you" she explained throwing a clock over Kagome covering her whole body and head

"Rescuing me?"

"He is still alive"

"Who is?"

"Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha is... alive?"

"Yes, Eri saw him in the forest, we must hurry"

"But father..."

"Don't worry, it is all planned"

Yuki pulled Kagome out of the room and towards the servant's quarters where she was then handed to another girl who led her out back and to the forest where a final girl led her deep into the forest but then she stopped and faced Kagome.

"This is where I must leave you princess, I'm afraid I don't know any further then here"

"It's ok, you have all risked so much, he will find me don't worry, you should go back before you are found"

The girl thanked Kagome then quickly headed back to the castle leaving Kagome all alone.

"Inuyasha?" she called out quietly "Inuyasha"

Every time she called his name she raised her voice a little higher but he never came for her. Inuyasha couldn't hear Kagome calling her; he had already left the forest and was far away. As he was traveling he ran into some people that he just avoided but his ears pricked up when he heard Kagome's name mentioned.

"I wonder what Lady Kagome looks like" a boy sighed "I bet she is beautiful"

Inuyasha carefully got closer to the traveling group in hopes to see who was talking. He saw a man dressed rather well drooling as he talked about Kagome surrounded by six guards; Inuyasha guessed this was the man that was supposed to marry Kagome.

"You should rest prince, tomorrow we will reach the palace" one of the guards said

"But I can't sleep!" he whined

"That's the human that is meant to marry Kagome?" Inuyasha scoffed quietly "he isn't worthy of her... I should go warn her that she is marrying a weakling"

The truth was Inuyasha didn't want to leave and now he had an excuse for going back at least one last time. As he neared the forest he could hear a girl crying, at first he was going to ignore it but the crying reminded him of the time Kagome had gone running to him when she found out she was going to be wed. Drawn to the crying he followed the sound until he saw a small figure curled up sitting at the base of a tree with a cloak covering her whole body.

"What you crying for?" he asked still not knowing how it was

Kagome heard the voice and her head lifted, her grey eyes glistened in the moon light as she looked up towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha had his back facing her and couldn't see that it was Kagome sitting behind him, he heard movement behind him but before he had a chance to say anything else two hands started to wrap around his waist as she rested her head on his back nudging him slightly.

"You're really alive" she whispered

Inuyasha's heart raced but he didn't move a single inch afraid he might just be imagining this.

"Of course I am, I'm not so easy to kill you know" he scoffed

"Inuyasha... I want to see what you look like"

"That might be hard considering you can't see anything" he laughed

Even though he was joking about it he knew what Kagome meant, she had explained to him that she sees through touch but even if she did know he was a demon now that didn't mean she could go touching him.

"Please?" she begged nudging against his back again

With a sigh Inuyasha pried away Kagome's arms and turned to face there "fine"

Kagome smiled up at him the slowly reached for his face, she was a little nervous, she didn't know what to expect but at first everything seemed normal enough which confused her.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't seem much different from everyone else"

She continued to touch his face until she reached his lips.

"Do you have normal teeth?"

"Depends on what you call normal"

"I heard that demons had fangs so they could eat people"

"I have fangs but I don't go around eating people"

After begging for a little while he finally allowed Kagome to touch his fangs, she grazed her finger on one of them making Inuyasha apologize but Kagome just laughed at him and moved on to his eyes.

"Are your eyes the same? What colour are they?"

"I guess they are... and gold"

"Gold, like the sun?"

"I guess" he shrugged

Next she moved onto his ears, she had heard that demons have pointy ears but she found Inuyasha had none which surprised her.

"Inuyasha you have no ears"

"Of course I do idiot, they just aren't were yours are that's all"

Eventually Kagome found his ears on top of his head, they were soft and irresistible but Inuyasha quickly pulled her hands away from them. It wasn't that he disliked Kagome playing with his ears it was just embarrassing.

"Do all demons look like you?"

"No, the rest are uglier" Kagome giggled a little then yawned "are you sleepy?"

"A little" she said with another yawn

Inuyasha took her wrist then led her to the tree she was crying under, he sat down pulling her down with him then put his arms around her shoulder forcing her head to lay on his shoulder.

"You can sleep here for a bit"

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha then snuggled in closer quickly drifting off to sleep. She woke with a start the next morning to the sound of people shouting, it sounded like the whole village was searching for her.

"I guess you're going back?" Inuyasha asked as she stood up

"I'm a princess it's my duty to stay with my people..." she trailed off

"I understand, I only came back to tell you the human your meant to marry is a wimp anyway so I guess I should leave" he said standing turning his back to Kagome

"But even though I know this" Kagome continued "I can't go back; I can't marry someone I don't love" she finished facing Inuyasha "will you take me with you?"

"I'm a demon; you can never have a happy life with me"

"I don't see a demon" she smiled

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome smiling at him; she was the strangest girl he had ever met.

"Inuyasha take me with you, we can go somewhere far away and start a new life together" she said holding out her hand

"You're an idiot" he scoffed taking her hand

* * *

><p><strong>Got the idea to this video watching a Vocaloid video... i was going to try and follow the story line but well that didnt end up happening lol but i like my story. If you want to watch the video im on about then just go to my profile, it will be near the end under 'Story Videos'<strong>


End file.
